Daughters Of Saiyans
by Panny3893
Summary: Many little girls all over Earth grow up as one being. Eventually, they develop their own personalities and pursue their own interests as individuals. But everything has objections-including little girls. These mischievous objections are named Pan and Bra, who develop into adulthood their own way. But Pan and Bra aren't just any two little girls- they are the daughters of Saiyans!


The sun's bright rays fell over the East District, bringing a sudden wash of warmth into the brisk air. Over the course of the past couple of weeks, the days were growing much colder. Luckily, sunlight managed to soothe the air that caused teeth to rapidly chatter in an unusual manner. Even the inhabitants of Mount Paozu had begun to light their fireplaces because of the cold. That was unusual, considering Mount Paozu was practically always cozy and snug- especially in the winter. Everyone knew, without a doubt, that they would have to go through one of the coldest winters of all time.

In the household of the Ox Princess, Chi-Chi, and one of the Earth's greatest heroes, Son Goku, a young man named Son Gohan marked yet another day off in the calendar. Gohan is the eldest son of Goku and Chi-Chi. "December's almost over," Videl Son-Satan remarked from the kitchen, where she was helping Chi-Chi prepare lunch. Videl is Gohan's wife. The two had been high school sweethearts until Gohan finally gained the courage to propose only a few years ago. Videl had already given birth to their first child, a little girl named Pan. Many remarked that Pan greatly took after her grandmother, Chi-Chi, and stated that she resembled a porcelain doll. They were clearly surprised when they found out how much of a devil the petite female toddler really was.

"Yes, I believe so. It's the twenty-eighth, isn't it, Gohan?" Chi-Chi questioned, sweeping away diced slices of green onion with the back of her hand. "Yes, mother," Gohan replied, removing the glasses he always wore but didn't actually need. As he began to clean his glasses, Chi-Chi suddenly looked up from the egg carton she was firmly grasping. "Where's your brother, Gohan?" She asked. "He was supposed to come home fifteen minutes ago." Worriedly, the wife of Goku put the carton of eggs down on the counter. "Oh, he's still just a teenager, Chi-Chi," Videl said, giving her eyes a playful roll. "He's probably just dropping his girlfriend home."

Chi-Chi huffily crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently tapping her foot repeatedly. "I can't stand that girl. You know what Goten tells me? She has no idea how to eat onigiri! How can you not know how to eat onigiri?" Videl chuckled, amusedly watching her mother-in-law rant about how Goten's girlfriend probably couldn't cook food to serve his Saiyan appetite. She took the egg carton that Chi-Chi had put down and continued to prepare the meal. She loved her mother-in-law like she was her mother, but she would be lying if she said that the woman never overreacted over simple things. It was a trait that Videl knew nobody seemed to have inherited; much to everyone's secret relief. Well… it wasn't that much of a secret. Unless you were Chi-Chi.

"And where's Pan?" Chi-Chi continued in an aggravated tone. "She's out sparring with Dad," Gohan answered, placing his glasses back on. He stepped into the kitchen to face his mother and wife as he conversed with them. He nonchalantly leaned his back against the checkered wall and crossed his arms over his chest, focusing on the wall across from him. He patiently waited for his mother's next question. Chi-Chi often questioned, ranted, and pretty much spoke dramatically all of the time, her tone demanding instant and proper replies. While many easily grew aggravated at this trait, Gohan had grown up with his mother… and not exactly with his father around all the time.

But Goku was back now, and he promised to stay with them. Gohan sure hoped so. Pan had grown extremely attached to him right from the start; even as an infant, it always seemed like that she loved her grandfather over everyone else. She wanted Goku to tell her stories about his adventures; she wanted Goku to train with her; she wanted Goku to play with her; she wanted Goku to teach her new martial-arts techniques…

While most children seemed to want to go to their mothers for everything, there were exceptions that went to their fathers. Pan, on the other hand, went to her grandfather… and her father for everything else. She wasn't much of a mama's girl or a grandmother's girl. In fact, the most frequent question she asked Chi-Chi was, "Where's Grandpa?" And if Goku wasn't around, she would ask Videl, "Where's Papa?"

Chi-Chi had always wanted a daughter. "I'll teach her everything about being a housewife," Chi-Chi had said to Goku- when Gohan was a young child. "And she'll be there to lead Gohan if he ends up like a knucklehead like you, Goku. Which he ought to soon, considering how much ridiculous training you're drilling into his head. He's rather late on his studies, you know. He would have been a professional at playing piano if that horrid brother of yours from space never came along. Give him a call on the phone, alright? He needs to know the effect that he's having on his nephew! Tell him to be downright ashamed! Goku- Goku, why are you trying to sneak out the window? Are you leaving? Without telling me? WHILE I'M TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO YOU?"

But she had never had a daughter, so she was quite excited when they found out Videl was going to have a baby girl. Maybe even more excited than Videl and Gohan. But, of course, she was destined to be disappointed. Pan was a force of nature who had inherited her adoration of martial-arts from her grandfather. She often snuck out when Chi-Chi left her to study and perform assignments. Luckily for Pan, she was also rather swift when it came not only to moving around, but intellectually-wise as well. She was talented at her studies, a trait that was obviously Gohan's, but she had no interest in them. The raven-haired toddler actually inherited many traits from her grandmother as well; both had a short temper and the same stubborn character. And, like Chi-Chi was in her teen years, she was rather tough in battle. However, she was sweet and innocent at the same time, like her father and grandfather. The fact that she could have two sides was a trait from her mother, Videl. Her appearance easily gave away that she was a part of the Son Family; something that she took great pride in.

So, if Goku left… Pan would be absolutely crushed. That was something Gohan didn't want to see. He was rather affectionate of his daughter; and if Goku left again… her smiles wouldn't be the same. Her giggles would stop rushing through the house. And she just wouldn't be Pan anymore. She's small, and she has never experienced any of Goku's departures yet; she's grown up with her grandfather always being there for her. How would she react if he suddenly left…?

"Go check on Pan, Gohan," Chi-Chi was saying. "I don't trust your father not to hurt her." Struggling not to roll his eyes, Gohan fought back a sigh. "Mom, I don't think it's possible to learn how to spar without earning at least a couple of scratches." Chi-Chi waved a frying pan in the air. "I don't know why I even let you train the poor girl. She has no idea what she's walking into, does she? Fighting isn't suited well for young ladies. In f-""Mom, I don't think Pan agrees with that," Gohan chuckled. He had no idea how his daughter would react to giving up her long hours of training with Goku. She'd probably quarrel with her grandmother about it. Knowing Pan, she wouldn't fear her grandmother's temper like everyone else. In fact, she just might… OWN Chi-Chi. Now, Chi-Chi getting owned was quite a sight to see. Gohan silently chuckled to himself at the image in his head.

"Well? Why are you still standing here?" Chi-Chi demanded, angrily placing her fists on her hips. "Do I have to kick you out of here, Gohan?" The young man released a cough into his fist. "No, mother. Should I bring them back here for lunch?" Videl turned around from the counter, thoughtfully raising an eyebrow. "I think we'll be done by then. The food's almost ready, after all." Gohan already knew that; that was why he had asked. What type of Saiyan couldn't smell scents of fresh food? His Saiyan blood was practically vibrating with the urge to eat all the foods behind the aroma. However, years of living with Chi-Chi had taught him how to be polite. Besides, she would hit the back of his head with a wooden spoon if he dared do such a thing; even if he was a married man with a child of his own, he still feared his mother's terrifying wrath. At least he wasn't the only one who did.

"I'll see you two ladies in a bit, then," Gohan said, raising a hand in farewell as he pecked his wife's cheek before running out the door. "Bye, Gohan!" The women chorused before returning to their cooking. Videl slowly turned to the window as Gohan blasted off, sensing the Ki of his father and daughter to head in their direction. Less than a decade ago, they had merely been teenagers foolishly in love. Now they were married, with their very own child. She sighed contentedly. She felt so lucky to be married to Gohan and to be part of the Son Family. "Come on, Videl. I think we should make a salad." Chi-Chi frowned, realizing her daughter-in-law wasn't following her. "Videl? You okay?"

The ebony-haired young woman slightly shook her head, as if to clear it. "I'm fine. Just... thinking." "Is something troubling you?" Chi-Chi said, worriedly wringing her hands. She had always viewed her daughter-in-law as an actual daughter; maybe even the daughter she never had, except maybe more modern and tomboyish. Videl smiled at the raven-haired woman. "Hey- no need to worry! I was just thinking… times do pass quickly, huh?" Chi-Chi nodded, immediately beginning to preach about the day she met Goku- back when the two were just children. AS she aimlessly began to talk about how she couldn't believe they were grandparents now, Videl looked out of the window. I love you, Gohan, she thought, silently, to herself as she began to prepare the salad.

Meanwhile, Gohan reached his destination. He smiled when he saw his daughter, Pan, sparring with her grandfather. Even if she only had a quarter of Saiyan blood, she used every single drop of it. Slightly amused but rather proud as well, Gohan watched Pan's fierce punches fly at her grandfather. "TAKE THAT!" The toddler screamed as one of her fists brushed itself against Goku's chin. Even if Goku was clearly suppressing his energy, Gohan felt his shoulders pull themselves back as he beamed with pride. That was his daughter. That was his little girl. That was his… Pan.

"Hey, bro!" A voice called. Gohan glanced over his shoulder. "Oh! Hello, Goten! Didn't notice you there." The teenaged boy sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. "I just came back from my date," He said, sheepishly. Gohan chuckled. "You know as well as I do that mother doesn't approve of her." Goten nervously chuckled. "Now, Goten," Gohan said, childishly imitating his mother's voice. He wagged his finger in his younger brother's face. "How in Kami's name do you expect her to be able to cook meals for you?" Goten almost choked with laughter as he wrapped his arms around himself. Although Gohan had always been much more mature and Goten was clearly much older now, the two brothers still goofed off together at times and enjoyed sneakily teasing about their mother's short temper and aggravating behavior. They still loved their mother; she had raised them both, holding herself together and staying strong for them in Goku's absence. Still, they knew much better than anyone- even their father- about how terrifying Chi-Chi's wrath truly was.

"I think that's enough for now, Pan," Goku said, suddenly noticing his sons. The small, raven-haired girl's temple throbbed with frustration. "Did you just say that you want to stop, Grandpa?" Goku nervously shook his trembling hands in front of him. His granddaughter's anger scared him quite a bit… it reminded him of his wife. "I-I-um, uh-""Because it sounds like you want to surrender!" Goku backed up a couple of steps. "N-no, Pan. I- I just-""Only cowards surrender, Grandpa," She continued, menacingly slamming one of her fists into her palm. The savior of the Earth pleadingly eyed his sons. But Goten was far too afraid of his niece's temper as well, while Gohan, of all Saiyans, was too busy enjoying himself and wouldn't mind watching this entire scene play out.

"Looks like I have to teach you a little something, Grandpa," She continued. Goku released sounds of fear between his clenched teeth. Gohan turned around, silently coughing a raspy laugh into his elbow. He looked up as the sound of pure laughter ran through the air.

"Getting picked on by your own brat's brat, eh, Kakkarot?" A voice said. Gohan already knew who the voice belonged to. He knew that his brother and his father did, too. In fact, he didn't think anyone who knew Vegeta wouldn't be able to identify him by not only the tone of his voice, but his choice of words as well. Even Piccolo wasn't as arrogant as Vegeta. Despite the fact that most of the Saiyan race was totally wiped out, Vegeta took great pride in being their royal prince. He proudly preached about it to the world all the time- which could get annoying.

"Hey! You try being picked on by Pan!" Goku said, defensively. The granddaughter of Goku planted her hands on her hips. "What did you just say, cowardly Grandpa?" Vegeta smirked at his longtime rival. "Well, Kakkarot? What will you say to the brat?" "Leave me alone, Pan!" Goku squeakily shrieked. "WHAT WAS THAT, GRANDPA?!" "ERM… UH… WHAT WAS WHAT?!" Goten snorted as Pan started attacking her grandfather with a series of blasts made from Ki. Vegeta laughed like a madman over it all, causing Goku to send him expressions that displayed hurt.

"She's just a girl," Vegeta jeered, jabbing his thumb in Pan's direction. "And she INTIMIDATES you? You're a disgrace to all Saiyans, Kakkarot." Suddenly, Pan looked up, staring directly past Vegeta. Goku, relieved that Pan was momentarily distracted, took advantage of the situation. He hastily scrambled over to his sons before grabbing Gohan's shoulder, immediately pulling himself behind him. "Why didn't you control your daughter? Are you scared, too?" He whimpered, causing Gohan to chuckle in amusement. "Dad, is she really the scariest creature you have ever encountered?" Goku shivered in response. He glanced at his younger son for his reaction, but Goten was too busy staring past Vegeta, too. "Oh, look," The teenager said, as Pan exclaimed, "Bra! Good to see you!"

The blue-haired girl of four years entirely ignored Goten, causing him to pout in protest. She offered Pan a small smile. The two were close friends since birth; Bra was not quite a year older than Pan. They shared the same interest in martial-arts. However, Bra was much more girly and also enjoyed shopping and being treated to fancy places. However, being the Princess of All Saiyans, she was trained by her father to be as strong as she could possibly be. Although she didn't take sparring as seriously as her friend, she did enjoy it; although, she was quite picky about earning bruises and cuts from blows during a fight and the gi she had to wear… and other, simple issues.

"Daddy, did I just hear you say that girls are weak?" She said, angrily glaring at her father. He instantly clammed up. "N-no, Bra. What made you even consider such a thing?" He said, uneasily. Pan giggled from behind her fingers. "You tell him, Bra!" Goten added, raising a fist in the air. Pan rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Uncle Goten, you're not even a girl." He frowned at his niece. "Well, hey. I'm trying to be supportive here." Bra rolled her eyes, cracking her knuckles with ease. "I don't need your support, Goten." "Well, that's nice to know!" The youngest son of Goku cried out. "Did your grandfather criticize us too, Pan?" Bulla questioned, glancing at her friend.

"Nah. He was just being a coward. The coward… that he is!" Pan replied. Vegeta and Goku warily watched the two girls. Their backs were pressed against one another's. Bra was facing Vegeta while Pan was facing Goku and Gohan. "Papa, I advise you to move out of the way," Pan growled. Gohan held a hand up in defense. "Is this really how you repay me…?" Goku grumbled under his breath to his son. Goten grabbed his older brother's arm. "Gohan, I think we should kind of leave now…" Without another word, Goten dragged his older brother away from the scene.

"Chickening out, huh, Goten?" The two brothers turned around with surprise when they saw Trunks, son of Vegeta and Goten's closest friend, landed down right behind them. "Hello, Trunks," Gohan greeted. "I am NOT chickening out," Goten scoffed, self-consciously rubbing the back of his head. "That's not what it looked like to me," Trunks said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, you looked at it wrong," Goten shot back at his best friend. Gohan chuckled at the sight of the two. At their childish arguing, he could see them fighting as young children… back when he was a teenager. He smiled softly to himself as he turned to face the battles between the young girls and full-blooded Saiyan men.

Instead of seeing Goten fighting Goku, he saw little Pan hurling a punch at her grandfather's face. Goku quickly blocked it with his arm before countering with a kick. Gohan knew his father could kick harder, but he was obviously going easy on the girl. This didn't stop Pan from raising her leg to strike his cheek, but Goku flipped out of the way. Suddenly, the small girl launched an uppercut at her grandfather. He fumbled, leaning back. It caused the uppercut to miss by an inch or so. Pan performed a backflip, immediately forming a stance as she glared at her grandfather.

A sudden wash of pride fell over Gohan at how remarkably his daughter was sparring. He attentively turned his attention to Bra. The blue-haired girl had clearly been given training by her father and had twice the amount of Saiyan blood that Pan did. He also knew that Bra's Ki was slightly higher than Pan's was. He also knew Vegeta wouldn't really hold back- even if Bra was his daughter. He couldn't help but feel curious about how she would spar her father.

Bra was furiously firing punches and kicks at her father. He swatted them away. Suddenly, one of her fists brushed itself against the side of her father's face. Although Vegeta had an expressionless mask pulled onto his face, Gohan could see the glimmer of pride in the royal prince's dark eyes. Suddenly, Vegeta raised his leg and struck Bra's gut with it, sending her flying. The blue-haired girl released a slight, screeching noise from the back of her throat as she attempted to remain calm in front of her father. She managed to flip over and lunged at the dark, flame-haired prince, outstretching her own leg to deliver a blow. Vegeta raised his arm to block the attack from his daughter, but he still staggered back a few inches from the attack. He stared at her in awe as she fiercely stared into his eyes, the flames that he gave her burning in her eyes.

"Mom sent me here so we would all come back. Your mother and wife prepared a pretty massive feast for us," Trunks said, stepping besides Gohan. Goten joined them, standing on Gohan's other side. "All right, then. Better try to stop them now," Gohan chuckled. Goten immediately shook his head, staggering backwards. "I'm not stopping anyone. Have fun, Gohan. Trunks." Goten held a hand to signal his farewell to the two before blasting off in the direction of the house.

Gohan wryly shook his head, watching his younger brother leave. He couldn't believe Goten feared his niece and best friend's younger sister. Then again, those two were quite powerful for such little girls… Gohan thought of Pan's powerful uppercut and Bra's lunging kick. Then again, they were the daughters of Saiyans.

**Hey, people! This is my first-ever fanfiction... so I would appreciate it if you tried to cut me some slack. This story is about Pan & Bra growing up. I altered some things. The most obvious thing is that Bra is now a martial artist. I also increased their strength. After all, the Z-warriors are stronger than ever, and they ARE Saiyans. They could have had so much potential in the series. So, this series narrates their adventures together as female Saiyan warriors. AS for the Gohan/Videl fluff? There will be some fluff here & there for Gohan & Videl and Vegeta & Bulma- they are the parents of the main characters, after all... and I totally ship those two pairings! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! So... until next time! (Goku Reference. Yes, I had to. XD). **


End file.
